Legends of old : Fairywood
by Banchy
Summary: Well I guess this is the third part to Legends of old , enjoy


This story started long ago , when the beasts of dreams roamed the lands freely and the lands needed guardians to ensure their continued existence. It is said that two such groups controlled elements that kept the very planet thriving. It was rumored that these two groups were usually in opposition to each other resulting in more then one disturbance. Those were the times when even the inhabitants cowered under their rage as they battled with each other.

The Forest Mistress walked all lands freely except for that of the Ice Master. A land of barren tundra where not much lived.The Forest Mistress , a fey of healing loved all living things and tried to see the good in everything. The Ice Master choose a life of bleak slow decay. Killing everything that dared enter his domain. Only those who were as uncaring and as bleak as he could survive here. One among the few was Shenlong the Ice Surpent who was as cold and as heartless as his Master, his loyalty never questioned. The Ice Master came as close to love for this beast as he ever could.

The others where very protective of the woodland fey for she could bring no harm to anyone even if she chose to. The most protective was the Earth Misstress whos lands she walked with the little fairies. The one who was always there was Kodic. A small version of her Misstress the little fey had the power to transform into a big and powerful bear to shield her Mistress from the outside world. Hearing the prayers of the week and innocent she would go to them under the cover of night to heal them. During the day she would heal the creatures of the world , from the big to small she care for all. 

Man , equipped with new weapons came to the wasteland holding dreams of conquering the elements and making it there home. The Ice Master had taken this as a threat, he asked the Strom Mistress to help him send a Ice storm like nothing anyone had ever seen. The Strom Mistrss lent her winds to his cause and with it the Ice Master sent hail, sleet, and more snow then had ever been seen before. The animals took shelter wherever they could fine it. The storm lasted for two week before relenting, but to his surprise the humans made homes from the ice and snow he had sent. Exhausted from the storm that he had just unleashed the Master fell asleep for six months. When the Ice Master awoke from his long slumber his land had changed. This was not permitted , nothing had changed here without the Ice Master having done it. Enraged he called for Shenglong. The Serpent having hearing his Master call flew to his side. On his way to the Ice castle , the men that had saw the serpent gave chase, by that they where men of adventure. They never managed to catch the mighty beast, but one tiny dart made its way into the beasts thick hide. Shenlong let out a howl that could be heard by all. The Ice Master was enraged once again. These men had come , invaded his home and now they had hurt his most loyal of beast. When Shenlong entered the castle all the rage left him. Seeing his Shenlong in so much pain the Ice Master could feel the pain himself as it if was his own. 

The Forest Mistress was walking in a forest with her fairies when she hared the call of Shenlong's pain. The Earth Mistress was not to far away in a sun lit glad when she saw the Forest Mistress run by with Kodic not far behind. Puzzled of why she was leaving her forest home in daylight in such a harry, the Earth Mistress soon heard about the call, she caution her friend of going but the healer soon said good bye to her. The Earth Mistress let it be and went back to singing.

The Froest Mistress soon entered the frozen and barren land , by the time she finally reached the castle she was half frozen , reduced to sitting on the back of Kodiac. Sliding off and walking the rest of the way by will alone the Forest Mistress entered the chamber of the Ice Master where she received a very cold welcome. Drawing his Katana of cold steel and demanding that she goes back from where she came from , saying he didn't need her help. After explaining that Shenlong would died without help, the Ice Matser reluctantly let her tend to Shenlong. Not showing that they shared this pain, he sat on the bed and watched healer , along with the little fey of hers. Two days when by as the Fey turned blue with cold but still she continued. By that night Shenlong was healed , Kodiac transformed and carried her now unconscious Mistress. The Ice Master , in turn for saving them both , Returned the favor by escorting her to her realm so that she may live.

More days passed but he could not stop thinking about her. Wondering if she had woke yet he left his wasteland for the first time. Travelling to her lands he left for her a winter rose , the only beauty that grew in his home. When the Forest Mistress woke the winter rose was sitting beside her. The smell of that rose was so sweet that it helped her regain her strength faster. The rose was to said be magic, that it would never die while both were a live.

~~~~ 

At that Niki stopped reading. Could it be... but the picture of the Forest Mistress was so close even to the way she wore her hair. The only difference that Niki could see was that the Forest Mistress had horns on her head. touching her own head she could still feel the scars of where she had stitches about two inches long on each side. It happened when she was little but that part she couldn't remember. Her mother told her it was where she had cut herself open on the ice. Ice?? Weird. To close , way to close but then again she believed in fairies so why not. She planned not to mention this , not even to Trel ... she would never belive it, or maybe she would. 


End file.
